Decix Club
Decix Club 'is a fan made series created and owned by '''Starlight Sorceress. '''The series takes place in the form of books, but there are also many pictures and comics as well. '''NOTE: Please do not copy or steal any of this page. Do not use anything without my permission. Do not edit unless you have my permission. Thank you! ' '''~Ren~ 'Series' TBA 'Characters ' 'Decix Club ' ﻿''' '''Serenity Main Article: ''Serenity Orlando (Decix Club) Confident and bossy Serenity is the Fairy of the Silver Moons. Her parents are Phillip and Fiona, and her quadruplet sisters, Jasmine, Zoe, and Isabella, are members of the Decix Club along with herself. She also has five other siblings; the adopted triplets, David, Daisy, and Daniel, and the twins, Olivia and Makinzie. Her adopted cousins, Akuya and Areika, and also in the club. Serenity is bonded with Trixie, the Pixie of Mischief. She is addicted to fashion and is always seen designing and sewing her new creations. She comes from the planet Skylaria. She loves her boyfriend/husband Drake with all of her heart and has made it her quest to find his lost siblings, Allyssa, Abigayle, Dustin, and Davin, who got adopted, and some kidnapped, soon after Drake's parents, Arista and Dario, died. Her best friend is Hanako. Serenity's dream is to become the most famous fashion designer in all of Magix. Although Serenity was the first character to be introduced, she is ''not the leader of the Decix Club. 'Jasmine' Main Article: Jasmine Orlando (Decix Club) Funny and impatient Jasmine is the Fairy of the Blue Sky. Her parents are Phillip and Fiona and her quadruplet sisters, Serenity, Zoe, and Isabella, are members of the Decix Club along with herself. Jasmine also has five other siblings; the adopted triplets, David, Daisy, and Daniel, and the twins, Olivia and Makinzie. Her adopted cousins, Akuya and Areika, are also in the club. She is bonded with Clara, the Pixie of Ballet. Jasmine loves anything that is art related; drawing, painting, sketching, sculpting, etc.etc. and she is very good at it. Another one of her hobbies is playing the flute. She comes from the planet Skylaria. Her boyfriend/husband is Alix. Her best friend is Marisa. Her dream is to become a famous artist and teach an art class in school. Jasmine was the second character to be introduced. 'Zoe' Main Article: Zoe Orlando (Decix Club) Feisty and adventurous Zoe is Fairy of the Sparkling Stars. Her parents are Phillip and Fiona, and her quadruplet sisters, Serenity, Jasmine, and Isabella, are members of the Decix Club along with herself. Zoe also has five other siblings; the adopted triplets, David, Daisy, and Daniel and the twins, Olivia and Makinzie. Her adopted cousins, Akuya and Areika, are also in the club. Her bonded pixie is Catlin, the Pixie of Purity. Zoe loves to sing, dance, write music and songs, and play on her guitar and keyboard. Zoe also loves school, she is a really great student and enjoys reading and studying. She comes from the planet Skylaria. Her boyfriend/husband is Prince Dylan of Neptora. Her best friend is Setsuko. Zoe's ex-boyfriend, Michael, was with her for several seasons, but, after many arguments, they broke up with each other. Zoe is in band with Setsuko and Hanako called Starlight . Like Setsuko, her dream is to be a professional singer and dancer. Zoe was the third character to be introduced. 'Isabella' Main Article: Isabella Orlando (Decix Club) Sweet and emotional Isabella is the Fairy of the Swift Breeze. Her parents are Phillip and Fiona, and her quadruplet sisters, Serenity, Jasmine, and Zoe, are members of the Decix Club along with herself. Isabella also has five other siblings; the adopted triplets, David, Daisy, and Daniel, and the twins, Olivia and Makinzie. Her adopted cousins, Akuya and Areika, are also in the club. Her bonded pixie is Knitilda, Pixie of Knitting. Isabella loves to knit, thanks to her pixie. She adores children and could spend hours taking care of and talking to them. She hate's school, cleaning, and cooking and will do anything she can to escape it. She comes from the planet Skylaria. Her boyfriend/husband is Zentaro. Her best friend is Seren. Her dream is to open up an orphanage for all of the children in Magix. Isabella and her sisters didn't have a happy childhood, so her dream is also to help children, and adults, in need. Isabella was the fourth character to be introduced. 'Seren' Main Article: ''Seren (Decix Club) Crazy and outgoing Seren is Fairy of the Galaxy. Her parents are Queen Starliza, and the deceased King Regis. Her twin sister, Marisa, is a Decix Club member along with herself. Seren is bonded with Nutricia, the Pixie of Health and Fitness. She is Crown Princess of Starla and next in line for the throne. Seren isn't crazy about school, even though she is very good at; however, her favorite subject, surprisingly, would be Math. She has a talent for inventing that her friends didn't know about for awhile until she decided to show them. She loves technology and fiddling around with objects to see how she can improve them is a big hobby of hers. Her boyfriend/husband is Prince Nicholas. Seren likes computer games and horror movies. Her best friend is Isabella. Her dream is to be an inventor. Seren was the seventh character to be introduced and is the leader of the Decix Club. 'Marisa' ''Main Article: Marisa (Decix Club) Serious and helpful Marisa is the Fairy of the Oceans. Her parents are Queen Starliza and the deceased King Regis. Her twin sister, Seren, is a Decix Club member along with herself. She is the second Princess of Starla, and would get the throne if something were to happen to her sister. Marisa doesn't necessarily like school but she gets good grades anyway ; she hasn't gotten anything lower than a B before. Marisa loves swimming in the ocean or in a pool; she is very fast and instead of using her magic to breath underwater, she prefers to hold her breath and can do it for a great deal of time. She is bonded with Caprice, the Pixie of Toothpaste Caps. Marisa also enjoys gymnastics and is very talented in it. Her husband/boyfriend is Paul. Her best friend is Jasmine. Her dream is to be a professional gymnast. Marisa was the eighth character to be introduced. 'Setsuko' Main Article: Setsuko (Decix Club) Stubborn and short tempered Setsuko is the Fairy of Music. Her parents are TBA. Her triplet sister, Hanako, is a Decix Club member along with herself. Meanwhile, her triplet brother, Kiyohiko, attends Red Fountain. Setsuko loves to dance, sing, write music, and play her instruments. She and Zoe are always rocking out in their dorm during free time. Setsuko's bonded Pixie is Dixie, the Pixie of Definition. Her husband/boyfriend is Jason, whom she sadly divorces in her later years. Although they are best friends, she and Zoe sometimes act like rivals. She is in a band with Hanako and Zoe called Starlight. Setsuko was the ninth character to be introduced. 'Hanako' Main Article: Hanako (Decix Club) Honest and short tempered Hanako is the Fairy of Nature. Her parents are TBA. Her triplet sister, Setsuko, is a Decix Club member along with herself. Meanwhile, her triplet brother, Kiyohiko, attends Red Fountain. Hanako loves nature, she is always working in her garden; planting and taking care of her plants and flowers. She enjoys being outside very much. She also loves to take pictures of nature and of people, she loves to make homemade photo albums of her friends and family. She is bonded with Cami, the Pixie of Photography. Hanako's best friend is Serenity but she is also quite close to Akuya. Her husband/boyfriend is Felix. She is in a band with Setsuko and Zoe called Starlight. Her dream is to be a professional photographer and to start a large family. Hanako was the last character to be introduced. 'Akuya' Main Article: Akuya (Decix Club) Akuya is the Glaciakk of Life. Her biological parents are TBA. Her adopted mother is Madge. Her twin sister, Areika, is a Decix Club member along with herself. Her adopted cousins, Serenity, Jasmine, Zoe, and Isabella, are Decix Club members as well. Phillip and Fiona are her adopted uncle and aunt. Her other adopted cousins are David, Daisy, Daniel, Olivia, and Makinzie. Akuya enjoys interior designing; she loves helping her best friends decorate their rooms to match their personalities. She also enjoys acting. Her bonded pixie is TBA. Her boyfriend/husband is Richard. Her best friend is Hanako. Akuya's dream for many seasons was to be an interior designer; however, after thinking it over, she decided that she would start her training to save lives and become a doctor. Akuya was the fifth character to be introduced. 'Areika' Main Article: Areika (Decix Club) Areika is the Glaciakk of Death. Her biological parents are TBA. Her adopted mother is Madge. Her twin sister, Akuya, is a Decix Club member along with herself. Her adopted cousins, Serenity, Jasmine, Zoe, and Isabella, are Decix Club members as well. Phillip and Fiona are her adopted uncle and aunt. Her other adopted cousins are David, Daisy, Daniel, Olivia, and Makinzie. Areika adores writing; she could sit for hours upon hours just writing her stories with out a care in the world. She also illustrates her work. Her bonded pixie is TBA. Areika and her ex-boyfriend, Peter, were together for many seasons. But one day, he disappeared from school without giving a reason why. No email, no text message, no phone call. Nothing. After several months she got over it and fell in love with Christian, who was a publisher, and not only published her books but married her as well. Out of all the girls in the Decix Club, she is best friends with her sister, of course, Jasmine, and Marisa. Areika's dream is to become a successful writer and publish many books. Areika was the sixth character to be introduced. 'Boyfriends ' '' Drake' ''Main Article: ''TBA 'Alixander' Main Article: TBA 'Dylan' Main Article: TBA 'Zentaro Main Article: TBA '''Nicholas Main Article: TBA 'Paul' Main Article: TBA Jason Main Article: TBA Felix ''' Main Article: TBA '''Christian Main Article: TBA Richard Main Article: TBA Ex-boyfriends: Michael Main Article: TBA Peter Main Article: TBA 'Antagonists ' Dark Sorceresses: Circe Main Article: TBA Raven Main Article: TBA Lilith Main Article: TBA Zilla Main Article: TBA '''''Coming soon... 'Locations' TBA 'Details about the Series' TBA 'Trivia' * "Decix" is deprived from the word "decimal" as in the "decimal system". There are ten members in the Decix Club, and the the decimal system is based off of the number ten. * The Decix Club was originally going to be called the Multiplix Club because all of the members are multiples, but Starlight Sorceress decided that she liked the sound of Decix better. * When it was known as the Multiplix Club, it had eight members in it. * The Decix Club is probably the only club that has multiple multiples in it. * Five out of ten of the Decix Club members know how to draw. * The Decix Club was Starlight Sorceress's first club ever. '' '' Category:Teams Category:Fairies Category:Decix Club Category:Starlight Sorceress